78 class begin
by wanted158
Summary: this a fanfic that make makoto naegi help other through self sacrifice it also a harem for makoto they are sayaka,aio,kyoko,mukuro and junko
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of this elite school, hope peak academy .I felt a little nerves but this is what to be expected. Before we continue I better introduce myself my name is Makoto Naegi. I am just a normal boy but I manage to enroll hear because I was pick form a luck draw. Each year they do a random draw to study the talent of luck. Personally I don't get how they going to find anything on luck but it got nothing to do with me. I guess I better walk inside. I took a dip breath and walk past the gate.

We were told to gather in the main hall. I look around and saw no one. I was 1 hour earlier the meeting start it 9.00. I decide to wait for other people and I fall asleep. When I woke up and saw other standing in front of me. I stand up and rub my eyes. ''why where you sleeping hear, sleeping during school is against school roll'' ask a boy with black hear and white uniform. I have a felling he is very annoying. ''I came 1 hour earlier, got bored and fall asleep'' I answer. ''I see. Wait that mean you're the first student here even before me. I think you and I will get along very well. My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru'' he said. ''Right, my name is Makoto Naegi'' I said. I walk around and saw 14 other student. They must be the other ultimate. "Alright everybody gadder around" a man that seem older than me." I am the principle of hope peak academy, Jin Kirigiri. He then begin to give a speech. He was very appreciated we being here and hope we all get along. Not to long after the meeting ended. We were told to gather and went to our class room. "Alright then, I'm your home room teacher for this year, Koichi Kizakura. I guess we better introduce our self. You the girl with the jacket" I'm well... a, Aio Asahina. I'm the ultimate swimmer". She sit down. "Alright keep on going" mister Kizakura said. They continue to introduce theme self Sakura Ogami, Chihiro fujisaki, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Leon kuwata, Toko Fukawa, Hifumi Yamada, Mondo Owada ,Yasuhiro Hagakure and celestion Ludenberg. Thought her name was strange. I am quite sure that she is japan but I decide to ignore it. I was next. "My name is Makoto Naegi, I am the ultimate lucky student" I said. They did not say it but I am sure that some of them thought it was stupid. "Makoto". I thought someone was calling out for me but maybe I just my imaging it. Next is… "I'm Sayaka Maizono" "Sayaka? Where have I heard that name before? Sayaka…Sayaka... oh, she is an idol no wonder I heard of her but… I feel like there more. Next is Byakuya Togami, and "I'm Kyoko Kirigiri" Kirigiri, she have the same last name is the principle. '' I'm the ultimate fashionista, you know. Junko Enoshima and this is my twin older sister, Mukura Ikusaba. There sister? Now that set. I better start class. The class was quite normal to normal school class. Then we were dismiss most of us decide to go eat in the cafeteria. I was eating with Leon and Hiro. "Class was so boring" Hiro said "yeah, totally it was right, Makoto" Leon ask. I did not pay much attention to them because I was observing the other seeing what kind of person are them. When I looking it Sayaka she wave her hand. I did not want to be rude and wave back. Hiro and Leon saw me waving it Sayaka. "Hey, Makoto do you know her" Leon ask. "No, I just don't want to look rude" Not that much time have past but reses have ended. Before class started, "Hey, Makoto after school can I talk with you later it the roof of the school" Sayaka ask. There no reason for me to turn her down. "Alright, Sayaka". She smile and walk back to her sit .The guys really annoy me during class. I meet up with Sayaka after class was over.

"Your finally here, Makoto" she said. "Sorry, I am late the guys really annoy me. So want do you want to ask me about" she was hesitant it first but then… "Can you help with management is an idol" I took a second to think what she meant and then I ask "what do you mean, you want me to be a manager, is that it? I think it a bad idea" She shook her head "Well, I'm having trouble about managing like time, paper work and so much more it starting to be overwhelming. I need as much help I can get, so please I'm begging you help me" she bow down. I was surprise to hear that. I cannot just leave her be she need my help. I took a dip breath. "Alright, I'll help you, Sayaka" She then stand up straight well having tear in her eyes. "Thank you, Makoto" she said "When do you need my help" I ask. "Tomorrow, it 3:30 PM" she said. "Well, see you tomorrow" I was beginning to walk back but then… "Wait, Makoto" she shout. "Yes, what is it" I ask. "Do… you remember… me" she ask. "Remember you… what do you mean" I ask. "I see, you don't remember. We went to the same junior high. You were the boy that help that bird and I'm glad that you are…here right now" she said. I was surprise to hear that from her. "I'm sorry for forgetting about you, Sayaka" I bow down. "No, it fine your hear now and I'm glad" We both fall silent "Let head back" I said. "Yeah, you're right" she said. We both walk out of the school.

k

"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after school was over Sayaka took to Akihabara. She introduces me to her friend and her manager. They did not say anything but I got the feeling that they are doughty I can help. I sigh and ask what I need to do. Sayaka manager gave me some work file. I field them out. "Naegi, you are surprising good it this, have you done this before?" Sayaka manager ask. I stay quiet for a second and answer "you could say that" He fall sight let and confuse "what do you mean?" He ask. "It nothing" I said. I work for a 3 hour and pack my stuff and about to level. "You're a big help to day, Naegi. Perfectly honest I thought you wert be a helpful, sorry" he laugh. "We're sorry to" Sayaka friend also apologies. I was getting really annoy but smile anyway. "It fine, it getting late I'm going home now" I wave to them and begin to walk home but… "Wait, Makoto" I heard a voice. I turn around and saw Sayaka calling out for me. She stop in front of me and breve heavily. "Is there something wrong? Sayaka" I ask. "I'm walking home with you, Makoto" I blink "No, it fine and don't you take a car home" she shook her head "No, I walk home so come on, Makoto let go" she said. "No I think it a bad idea" I said. After all walk home with an idol is very embarrassing and someone might start rumor if they saw us. "You don't need to feel embarrass, Makoto" she said. It took me a second to react but did she just read my mind? "Sayaka how did you know what was I thinking?" I ask well a bit surprise. She laugh "Well I'm psychic" She said. I did not believe her and think how she knew what I was thinking "Oh, I see you must have a sharp intuition" I said. "Who did you know" she seem surprise. "You're not the only one with a sharp mind" I smirk. "Anyway, come one" She grab my hand and begin to pull me. I did not try to fight back because she would probably not give up. "You were really pushy this time, Sayaka" I said. "Well… That because I… wanted to talk to you. We did not get the chance to talk during junior high" She said. Well that probably because she is an idol and I am a normal student. "Why did you want to talk with me? I was only a normal student" I ask "Well... ever sense you try to save that bird. I really want to know what kind a person you are? The teacher did not try to help the bird. You ask the teacher so that you can help the bird but they did not let you. So you break the fire alarm to Couse a confusion so you can help the bird, then later they find out that you were the one how break the fire alarm and you say nothing. Even now you are still help other, I am glad that I got a chance to tal- no, be your friend, Makoto" she said. I fall sigh let I did not know how to react. Sayaka look away from me. I walk in a head of Sayaka. I smile and say "Sayaka… thank you". She turn to face me and her eyes were widen. I waited for a moment and say "come one let go home, Sayaka" she took a moment and smile. "Yeah, let go" she said. We walk in singlet but we did not awkward it fill so calm and worming. Finally, we reach Sayaka home. "Thank you for walking with me I have a lot of fun" she said. "Yeah, Well then bye" I said and begin to walk away. I turn around and say "See you again" she blush and smile "Yeah, see you tomorrow"

Sorry guys for 2 week without righting a story I was busy with my life like upcoming exam which is tomorrow and I did not get the chance to use my computer. You might not hear a revision for 2 to 3 weak or even longer I am really busy with my daily life right now, sorry.

I am also righting a chrono X tokoha (card fight vanguard) very soon. I hope you enjoy that too


End file.
